


First Kiss

by arynna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote about mine and my partner's HP OC's. Why? Because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Colette fancied herself a perfectionist. Someone who always had to have an answer. A reason. A purpose behind something. Everything had a reason. She looked down on her fellow sixth years that were already planning their lives after Hogwarts with their significant others.

_Foolish. How trite. Falling in love is such a waste of time. There’s nothing I would rather do than become one of those besotted, ill mannered fools. I can’t think of anything worse._

        Every day, Colette would watch them. Sometimes, one of them would even get it into their heads to proclaim love in public. Yelling, shouting, kissing. Joy, anger, rage. Emotions ran wild at Hogwarts. Sometimes, she wondered if Beaubaxtons would have been the tamer, quieter, more logical decision. She sat at the back of the Transfiguration classroom, lagging behind to look over her notes as the bells tolled to signal the next class. It was the Fifth years, and she’d paid about as much attention to them as to a speck of dust.                  

          That changed when her gaze met a pair of eyes so blue they were like everything good about the ocean, everything wonderful about the sky--all at once. “Are you all right?” the girl’s accent washed over Colette and she took it in, placing it instantly--ice running through her veins. _Not her, not her. Anyone but her. Please don’t be who I think you are. Bloody hell, why me?_ “I’m fine...Just looking over my notes.” her tone came off a bit chilly, and the girl bristled.

             “Well I beg your pardon, but you’re in my seat.” she said, crossing her arms. Her hair was so black it was almost blue, and her skin was the color of tea with just a little milk in it. Colette felt her skin heating up. “You’re her sister, aren’t you?” she danced around mentioning the person she was speaking of.

            “If by ‘her’ you mean your head of house, you’re every bit correct.” she said with just a touch of arrogance. “I thought so. You’re not very alike, are you--Erm...What’s your name?” she probed, trying to figure out if this girl was cut of the same marble as her sister. B _ullocks. How crass. That was stupid, Colette._ She chastised herself.

             “I’m Heci, and no--We’re very much not.” she nodded once, a strand of her silky black hair falling in front of her face. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and brushing the strand of hair behind the other girl’s ear. Not even if she’d wanted to... That was how it started. Because of that one interaction, that one simple, fleeting moment--Colette found herself straying into the territory of her much loathed peers. She thought about Heci between classes, during classes, and they even took their study breaks and ate meals together.

             The House tables still remained, but it was no longer the segregated thing it had been years ago. Intermingling was common, and it was no surprise to anyone to see Heci at the Slytherin table despite her Head of House’s chilly, “I approve.” comment to her sister. (This confused Colette, and she shrugged it off.) or Colette happily eating bangers and mash while discussing Transfiguration with Heci at the Ravenclaw table.

                   One night, a storm blew in from the mountains and covered everything in snow. It was the start of Winter hols, and Colette had opted to stay at Hogwarts rather than go with her parents to France. It was always cold, rainy, and damp outside there in the winter. No thank you, Colette would much rather be curled up by the fires in the common room, or--more recently, drinking cocoa with Heci on the the plush, circular throws and poufs in Ravenclaw tower.

                 “Colette?” the raven haired girl inquired, eyeing the Slytherin as she looked at her pile of work to do during the break with a groan. Four essays, her Apparition exam, her Intent to Register and learn to become an Animagus....Bloody hell, it was all insane.

              “Hmm?” she replied, green eyes flicking up to meet Heci’s own blue.

                 “What are we?” she asked, her expression curious. No doubt she was going to analyze whatever answer Colette gave, picking it apart for data and nuances that Colette would never understand.

               “What do you mean?” her brow furrowed in confusion. What kind of bloody question was that? They were friends, weren’t they?

                 “I was under the impression we were friends, Heci.” it wasn’t her imagination when the younger girl’s shoulders fell, just a bit. Nothing could have prepared her, she--who always had an answer, always knew what was coming next, the new solution to the equation--for when the realization hit her. What it had meant when Heci’s sister said she’d approved. What else could it have possibly meant? _She thought we were...Everyone knows about me...But...Heci? I never...I never thought..._

               There was no mistaking the emotion in Heci’s expression, and it was possibly the most open one Colette had ever seen her wear. Heci was a very guarded, private person. Colette knew her well enough to know that by now. She blushed when she felt Quidditch calloused hands grip her own, Heci’s gaze forcing Colette to keep eye contact. She continued to do so, despite her desperately wanting to look away.

                     “Please. Don't insult me, nor yourself. I know who, and what--you are. Everyone does.” her accent was thick with the depth of Heci’s emotions, and she had no doubt how much this exchange was costing the dark skinned girl. It made her tremble, and she felt Heci’s fingertips run along the backs of her own hands in an attempt to soothe them both as she continued firmly. Knowing Heci, she’d probably practiced this speech, making sure it computed perfectly, and not a word was wasted, for maximum effectiveness at delivering the correct message.

                        “I've known you for some time now, Colette...I...I would be a fool to say I have not come to care for you in the time that I’ve had your presence in my life. I know that you consider romance foolish, and there’s no girl in Hogwarts that could be good enough for you. You’d say she was a folly, a waste of emotion. A waste of time, a distraction.” Heci continued, spitting the words as if Colette had personally insulted her. It struck Colette like a blow to realize that she had been. Every time she’d gone off on a rant to Heci when the couples in the Hall were acting stupid, or given her usual response when the Quidditch player had asked her about dating; she’d sent her a resounding message: _You are not good enough._ When the reality was, she very, very much had been all along. “Oh...Oh Heci....Hekate...” she dared the girl’s full name, and the darker girl’s cheeks heated with a blush.

               “No. You will let me finish. Then, you can speak. If you wish it.” Colette nodded. She’d clearly, definitely gone through this, and nothing Colette said was going to stop Heci from finishing whatever it was she had to say.

                 “I've watched you, wanted you...For months now. Every overture I've made, you’ve rebuked. I have to know, is it because you don’t enjoy my company? Am I unattractive? I...I know we’re both very much alike, and you make me laugh...You make me happy.” Heci paused, her voice trembling.

                     “I'm not one to show my emotions, usually. I...Feel things, much more than others. I love too deeply, anger too quickly, hate too profoundly. I don’t, I can't--let people use that weakness against me. To love, I thought--Was to hurt.” she raised those beautiful blue eyes to Colette’s and smiled shyly.

                “To love you, Colette, is to walk in the sunlight. It's cheering at the World Cup, drinking cocoa by the fire, its the pain of losing something you never had. To fall in love with you--has been the worst pain and the most amazing joy at the same time. Pain, because at every turn you told me I was nothing to you. That no girl could ever be anything, amount to anything but a waste of time in your eyes, and there I was offering you all my time and then some. Offering you love, affection, and so much more. Time and time again, you ignored it. You brushed it off, casually kept your cool, stayed detached. Didn’t let me in, just like I tried to keep you out. I stopped trying, Colette. I stopped trying to not care. To block out everything I felt...Everything I feel when I’m with you. I've compiled countless scenarios, analyzed this word for word...And still, I have nothing. It would be an insult to you to give you a rehearsed speech, so I’ve been stumbling through this with all the honesty I can muster up. I can't go through my life knowing I had love, and never spoke of it. Knowing that I didn't at least try.” with that, she fell silent. The only sound was the pop and crackle of the fire at their sides.

                  Colette’s brain was trying desperately to compute everything Heci had just said, but one piece stuck out. _“To love you, Colette, is to walk in the sunlight.”_

                  “You love me.” she stated this as a fact, and the other girl blushed--but nodded.

                  “I...” she thought about how many days, hours she’d spent thinking about Heci. Wondering what she was doing, sending her notes by owl, buying her presents when they’d been apart. Visiting her in the Hospital Wing when Heci had been ill...How she cheered and yelled as Heci played Quidditch, even if she’d just gotten a victory against her own House. How the other girl’s every failure and joy had become Colette’s, too. Every good mark, a cause for celebration, failure--a time for regrouping together and thinking. There was nothing she wanted to experience without Heci by her side.

                 “I love you, too, Heci. I’ve loved you for a--” she was cut off by the other girl toppling them both backward, kissing her as if her life depended on it. All logic and reason out the window, and it didn’t take much to realize that the Greek girl was crying through the kiss. Colette held her as if she were made of glass, bringing her hands up to cup Heci’s cheeks tenderly. She caressed the other girl’s cheekbones with her thumbs as Heci’s logical nature kicked in again and she kissed Colette again gently, exploring her mouth with her own.

                “You'll be mine, and I'll be yours--until the stars fall out of the sky.” she felt Heci whisper in her ear. “Always.” Colette heard herself reply.


End file.
